cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Caius Alexandrian1
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Lol pie (Talk) 14:21, July 14, 2010, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Z3000 Z3000 seems to be a duplicate of the Nation I Own. Please merge the content and mark one for deletion (or make it a redirect). Also, keep in mind that bold should not be used on headings. Thanks, [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:22, Wednesday, 20 October 2010 (ET) Templates Do you need help with , , and , or are you just setting them up? In either case, I can help if you need it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:33, Friday, 19 November 2010 (ET) :Okey. Were you basing it on a template from Wikipedia, such as , or wanting to make it from scratch? If the latter, give me a list of the parameters you want included and I'll make a basic one, and customize it more if you want. Don't worry about Z3000, he's in TIO now so I PMed him and I'll take care of it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:25, Friday, 19 November 2010 (ET) ::Actually, sorry for not noticing this earlier, but I just found , which contains all of the fields you want and more. You can see it in use here and here. By the way, if you're ever looking for infoboxes, Category:Infoboxes is helpful. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:08, Friday, 19 November 2010 (ET) Manual of Style Please familiarize yourself with the Manual of Style. In particular, do not use level-1 headings. Thanks, [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:48, Sunday, 19 December 2010 (ET) good alliance pages Hey Alex, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:06,9/11/2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya Alex, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope everything has been going good for you in GPA. Regards, — RogalDorn 04:18, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC)